It Doesn't Matter
by Veldytheflamelady
Summary: Aneh.. Aneh sekali nih! Hibari ketemu cewek yang mirip banget sama Tsuna? Kok bisa sih? Apa yang terjadi? 18XFem27 ; 18X27. Read and Review! XD


Ciaossu!

Heavel desu! XD

Ini fanfict KHR bahasa Indonesia saya yang keempat. ^^ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama… saya ada mood nulis lagi. X)

Title : It Doesn't Matter

Pairing : 1827 aka Hibari X Tsuna

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira-sensei! 3

Oke lah kalo begitu.. please enjoy the story!

* * *

Hari yang cerah di Namimori. Orang-orang melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka, tidak terkecuali ketua komite kedisplinan perguruan Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. Lelaki satu ini sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, membaca tumpukan-tumpukan laporan yang menggunung di meja kerjanya itu. Hibari menghela nafas dan kemudian menguap karena bosannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Hibari berkata pelan 'masuk' dan kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang perempuan berseragam Namimori yang tersenyum lembut. Hibari mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia merasa seperti mengenal perempuan itu, tetapi disaat yang sama, ia tidak mengenal orang tersebut. Mukanya tampak samar di hadapan Hibari.

"Ah, Hibari-san. Sudah kuduga kau masih disini…." Kata perempuan itu dengan nada gembira. Perempuan itu melangkah menuju Hibari perlahan dan disitulah Hibari membelalakan matanya, melihat perawakkan perempuan itu.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Perempuan itu terdiam sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, kelihatan bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Tsunayoshi… kau.."

"Tsunayoshi? Aku? Hibari-san, aku kan bukan laki-laki. Ini Sawada Tsunaruhime. Tsu-na-ru-hi-me! " ungkap perempuan itu melafalkan namanya satu persatu sambil memasang tampang cemberut yang dibuat-buat. Hibari semakin merasa aneh. Tsunaruhime?

Perempuan itu kemudian mendekati Hibari lagi dan mengintip kerjaan Hibari.

"Sepertinya hari ini pun juga sama sibuknya ya? Mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya Tsunaruhime memandang Hibari dengan mata bulat besarnya yang bewarna coklat caramel. Sama seperti mata Tsunayoshi. Hibari mengangguk dan kemudian memijat-mijat dahinya. Apakah semua ini adalah mimpi ataukah ia kelelahan sampai berhalusinasi?

Tsunaruhime mengangguk juga dan tersenyum dan ia pun mulai menyeduh teh dan sesaat kemudian menyodorkannya ke Hibari.

"Ini, Hibari-san." Kata Tsunaruhime tersenyum lagi. Hibari mengangguk dan kemudian meminum tehnya yang bisa dibilang masih panas.

Sambil minum, Hibari memperhatikan perempuan yang mengaku bernama Sawada Tsunaruhime. Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi, tetapi Sawada Tsunaruhime. Rambut coklatnya bergelombang, terkesan berantakan dan tergerai panjang sampai ke dada. Bulu matanya lentik, menjadi hiasan untuk mata coklat karamelnya. Bibirnya bewarna merah dan penuh. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan memberikan keindahan tersendiri di kulitnya yang putih. Badannya bisa dibilang kecil, paling hanya sampai pundak Hibari, tetapi proporsional.

"H-Hibari-san.. apakah ada yang aneh padaku?" tanya Tsunaruhime menyadari kalau dia sedang diperhatikan. Hibari menggeleng perlahan dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Ia tahu kalau Tsunaruhime itu adalah Tsunayoshi. Sulit dijelaskan, tetapi Hibari bisa merasakannya. Aura kedua orang tersebut sama.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hibari merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menempel di pipi kanannya. Hibari pun menoleh ke arah kanan dan ya.. seperti yang sudah diduga.. Tsunaruhime ternyata mengecup pipi kiri Hibari yang menyebabkan sensasi lembut itu. Walaupun seorang Hibari Kyoya tidak pernah kaget.. tapi ya.. kali ini dia sangat kaget, walaupun hanya ia tunjukkan di matanya yang membelalak lebar.

Muka Tsunaruhime merona kemerahan dan dia tersenyum lembut.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Hibari hanya terdiam dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Untuk sekarang ia hanya bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Tsunayoshi yang dikenalnya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang manis… yang memiliki badan proporsional yang mungil, mata yang bulat besar, kulit putih dengan rona merah di pipi serta rambut panjang coklatnya yang…

Hibari meraih beberapa helai rambut coklat itu dan kemudian mendekatkannya kehidungnya dan bibirnya. Hibari kemudian memandang mata coklat Tsunaruhime yang terlihat kaget. Muka perempuan itu telah menjadi setingkat lebih merah. HIbari kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut coklat perempuan itu yang sangat lembut.

"H-Hibari-san! Jangan mengacak rambutku!" seru Tsunaruhime cemberut dan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Hibari juga… tapi sebelum perempuan itu bisa melakukannya, Hibari telah menangkap tangannya dan dalam sekejap posisi Tsunaruhime sudah terkunci dan ia terperangkap di antara Hibari sendiri dan meja kerja.

"H-Hibari-san…"

Hibari tidak berkata apa-apa namun pemilik cincin awan itu langsung memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan menutupnya dengan mencium bibir lawannya. Tindakan yang sangat aneh… bahkan otak Hibari sendiri kurang bisa memprosesnya. Yang dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah insting saja. Hanya 1 hal yang ada di pikiran Hibari… yaitu perempuan kecil yang ada di depannya.. dan dia menginginkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutat.. Hibari melepaskan bibir bossnya dan kemudian memandang mata coklat cewek itu. Ruangan sunyi senyap dan yang ada hanyalah bunyi nafas mereka yang berdua. Muka Tsunaruhime sangat merah. Dadanya naik turun untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hi-Hibari-san… aku…"

Hibari memberikan senyumnya lagi kepada cewek itu. Senyumnya yang hanya khusus untuk kekasihnya yang satu ini. Hibari membisikkan sesuatu ke telingan Tsunaruhime yang semakin membelalakan matanya dan kemudian mengklaim bibir manis boss Vongola satu itu lagi.

* * *

"Hibari-san…."

Siapa? Menganggu saja…

"Hibari-san…"

Siapa yang memanggil namanya? Aneh… rasanya suara itu sangat familiar. Tapi…

"Hibari-san…kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu. Tenggat waktunya besok. Bangun…"

Berani sekali orang ini memerintahkan Hibari Kyoya, ketua komite kedisiplinan perguruan Namimori untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tidak ada orang yang berani memerintah dirinya, karena dia adalah awan yang tidak bisa dikekang siapapun. Orang ini memang cari mati.

"Hibari-san…."

Hibari mengernyitkan dahinya dan perlahan membuka matanya, menjelit tajam dan sebelum ia bisa meraih tonfanya, ia langsung menatap mata coklat yang dahinya mengernyit. Familiar sekali.

"Haa.. akhirnya Hibari-san bangun juga. Maaf… tapi untuk diketahui.. Hibari-san sendiri yang memintaku untuk membangunkan Hibari-san kalau tertidur," ujar orang itu yang suaranya terdengar lembut walaupun terselebung rasa grogi juga. Hibari melihat sekelilingnya. Ia ada di meja kerjanya di ruang komite kedisiplinan. Hibari menguap dan kemudian mengucek sebelah matanya dan pandangannya lebih jelas sekarang.

"Tsunaruhime?"

"Haa? Siapa? H-Hibari-san… aku.. Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Hibari terdiam dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Sepertinya sudah ada yang tidak beres dengan pikirannya. Penjaga cincin awan itu menghela nafas dan memegang dahinya.

"H-Hibari-san…?" tanya Tsuna takut-takut dan khawatir. Apa yang terjadi sih? Pria yang lebih tua tidak berkata apa-apa namun langsung menarik tangan Tsuna supaya mendekat dan memeluk cowok berambut coklat itu. Muka Tsuna merah padam.

"H-H-Hiba—"

"Aku bermimpi kalau kau adalah seorang perempuan." kata Hibari menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup wangi lembut dari tubuh cowok di pelukannya.

"Aku perempuan? A-aneh.. pasti aneh sekali aku jadi perempuan…" ujar Tsuna agak terbata-bata dengan ucapannya saking malunya. Hibari tertawa pelan tanpa suara dan kemudian mengecup lembut dahi boss Vongola itu.

"Tidak aneh. Malah… kau sangat cocok dengan rambut panjang dengan seragam perempuan Namimori…"

"Ehh? Itu…"

Ruangan komite kedisiplinan itu kemudian sunyi senyap dengan terhentinya pembicaraan mereka. Tsuna masih berada di pelukan Hibari (dan pangkuan Hibari)

"Hibari-san.."

"….."

"Apakah Hibari-san akan lebih senang kalau aku itu perempuan?"

"…….."

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Aku rasa tidak ada masalah kau perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Karena… kalian berdua tetaplah sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kalian berdua tetaplah Tsunayoshi…"

Hibari mendengar desahan nafas lega dan kemudian menatap mata coklat Tsuna lagi. Hibari tersenyum lagi.. tetapi kemudian senyuman itu dari yang lembut berubah menjadi senyum licik. Tsuna kaget dan kemudian menelan ludah. Perlahan, Hibari mengambil kedua tangan Tsuna dan kemudian menguncinya dan kali ini Tsuna berada diantara meja dan Hibari.

"Hibari-san!"

"Kau telah menganggu mimpiku tadi. Padahal sedang di bagian yang menyenangkan. Bukankah itu berarti kau perlu dihukum?" tanya Hibari tersenyum licik. Urusan laporan bisa dikerjakan nanti.

Tsuna membelalakan matanya ketakutan dan dengan posisi seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap kepada dewa.. Tuhan atau siapapun.. supaya hukuman ini tidak terlalu parah ataupun memalukan.

Jadi… hukuman apakah yang pantas?

* * *

Yay! Selesai juga! Wakakakak! Endingnya sangat-sangat tidak jelas.

Ini cerita sudah di lappy dari kapan tapi baru sekarang sempet (dan niat) diselesain.

Nama Tsunaruhime disini pernah dipake juga oleh Sygin-chi (bener gak tulisannya?)

Nyaaa~ Tsuna kalo jadi cewek emang imut banget ya pastinya~ XD

Wahahahah~ jadi.. bagaimana pendapat kalian? Review dong! XD

Klik tombol dibawah ya! X3

Love, Heavel Veldargone

* * *

OMAKE :

"Hibari-san…" panggil Tsuna dari balik pintu dengan muka merah padam

"Apa?" sahut Hibari yang bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu ruang komite yang tertutup.

"…………."

"Sudah selesai?"

"……."

"Keluarlah…"

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Hibari-san! Ayolah! Jangan ini!"

Hibari menghela nafas dan kemudian mendorong dirinya dari dinding dan memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Tapi ditahan dari dalam. Hibari telah dengan murah hati meminjamkan Tsuna ruangannya. Dia telah menunggu diluar. Tidak mungkin dia mau membatalkan ini sekarang.

Cowok berambut hitam itu kemudian menguatkan tenaganya dan membuka pintu secara paksa dan yang dilihatnya… betul-betul tidak membuang waktunya.

"Wao…" gumam Hibari tersenyum licik memandang cowok dihadapannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Tsuna sedang memakai seragam perempuan Namimori. Walaupun rambutnya pendek… Tsuna yang sedang memakai seragam itu betul-betul mirip perempuan. Sangat manis. Mengalahkan Sasagawa Kyoko yang disebut-sebut sebagai idola perguruan Namimori. Muka Tsuna sangat merah dan sesaat setelah melihat Hibari ia langsung berusaha lari kearah meja kerja untuk bersembunyi, tapi Hibari lebih cepat dan cowok yang lebih tua itu langsung menarik Tsuna dan kemudian memeluknya lagi.

"Hibari-san.. boleh aku mengganti baju sekarang? Kumohon….! I-ini! Memalukan!"

"Tidak boleh. Tidak aka nada yang mengenalmu…"

"H-hibari-san! Memalukan sekali seorang laki-laki memakai baju perempuan. I-ini… menjijikan!"

"Tidak. Kau lebih manis dari perempuan sungguhan. Kau cocok memakai baju perempuan…"

"Hibari-san!"

Hibari mengunci pintu ruangan itu dan kemudian memposisikan dirinya diatas Tsuna… diatas sofa.

"Baiklah.. mari kita mulai hukuman lanjutannya…" ujar Hibari di telinga Tsuna dan tersenyum licik.

End! XD


End file.
